


Threads of Fate

by Shadowblayze



Series: Fragments 'Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Obliviate being used on a child, Slightly amoral Lily, Trouble concieving, Zero Point Breakthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's Grandparents weren't exactly boring, and when Lily goes to have a child of her own that legacy interferes.</p><p>Her desperation to craft her own happily-ever-after leads her to the Slums of Italy and her Grandfather's niece.</p><p>However, her Obliviate spell is stripped away by the Zero Point Breakthrough and once he escapes, Xanxus will have to decide what to do about this new memory of a flame-haired woman with a magic stick and the possibility of a sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads of Fate

Cokeworth was a town full of blue-collared folk.  Most were hard-working, middle-classed families who were just doing their best to provide for their own, and living a life far beyond what their parents had hoped to achieve despite it not being overly glamourous.

Jasmine Evans cooed at her newborn daughter, Petunia, as she thought about her life thus far and how everything had led to her sitting here in this cozy nursery rocking her newborn baby girl with her husband sleeping in the next room.

Marigold ‘Merry’ Wright had been a flame-haired she-devil to her enemies, and a beacon of loving kindness to her allies.  The strong-willed half-Irish girl had run away from home at thirteen, (in 1928) and had lied, cheated, and stole her way into Medical Corps, eventually becoming a nurse, and a damn good one at that.  Merry had worked her way up the ranks quickly, and had proven herself to be extremely competent under fire, which had gotten the young woman sent on increasingly dangerous missions all over Eastern-Central Europe, especially as the Second World War really kicked into high gear.

Merry had met Jasmine’s father when she had been working in Italy, trying to help the people who were suffering under the cruel thumb of Benito Mussolini, and they had planned to live their ‘happily ever after’ once the war was over, with Jasmine herself having been born in 1936.  Unfortunately, Jasmine’s father had been killed during the civil unrest following Mussolini’s deposition, leaving Merry and Jasmine to return to England alone.

There were enough war widows for them not to overly stand out, and Merry’s skills as a nurse ensured that they were able to be fairly comfortable all things considered.  However, just after Jasmine’s sixteenth birthday Merry’s health began to fail drastically, and by the time Jasmine turned seventeen her brilliant, fiery, headstrong mother had passed on to be with her barely-remembered father.

Jasmine had suddenly been all alone without her mother to ground her, and she’d been _terrified out of her mind_.  She’d never been her mother’s brand of fearless, and while Merry had been supportive and had adored her daughter anyways, Jasmine had always been terrified of the day when her mother would no longer be around to guide her.

She’d drifted around for a while using all the skills her mother had taught her –knitting, sewing, housekeeping- to survive before she eventually ended up as a waitress in the Midlands, which is where she’d met Harry Evans.

Harry Evans had been fourteen when the Allied Forces had stormed the beaches of Normandy and had lost most of his family fighting against the Axis Powers.  When the Second World War had officially ended he had been too young to receive the accolades of a soldier and too old to receive the benefits of a child, stuck in the ‘too bad you’re on your own’ class that many of his age group, who had _fought_ but hadn’t _served_ were stuck inside.

However, Harry was an Evans through-and-through- from his dirty blonde hair to his blue eyes to his stubborn chin and broad shoulders- and he’d buckled down and worked his ass off to carve out his own life with his own two hands, leaving little time for anything other than his jobs or his projects.  He’d been nearly twenty-six when he’d met the almost nineteen-year-old, and Harry and Jasmine had been almost instantly smitten with each other.  It had taken all of two months for them to be married and barely a year after they had met; they were welcoming little Petunia home.

Jasmine smiled as she heard Harry shuffle in the room, “Was she being fussy again?” he asked in in a sleep-roughed voice.

She smiled and shook her head slightly, “She was just being a baby, Harry.”

Her husband hummed and wrapped his arms around them both, and Jasmine took another moment to be grateful that her life had led her here, despite all the bumps she’d faced along the way.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Lily Evans-Potter clutched the piece of parchment tighter and followed the instructions her spell had provided.

_This had to work._

The nineteen-year-old had been married for nearly seven months, and while everything was wonderful, she wanted a baby. 

Unfortunately, she had discovered that something was actively preventing her eggs from transitioning from the pre-pregnancy to pregnancy stages.

And it _wasn’t magic_ that was interfering, which meant that it was something that she hadn’t heard of before.  Considering that her sister was pretty much her father’s clone and was currently pregnant, Lily took a leap of faith and wondered if it had something to do with mother’s father’s family- as Lily took after her Grandmother quite strongly, so it would make sense if she also took after her Grandfather as well- which was why she was currently in the slums of Italy.

 _This had to work_.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

One of the things about the Zero Point Breakthrough that went generally overlooked was the impact it had on the mind.

Specifically the fact that freezing a person’s Flames and rendering them inert also stripped them of any mental defenses, leaving them entirely at the mercy of their unrestrained, unlimited mind with absolutely no way to guard themselves.

It also had the side-effect of removing any spells that had previously been impairing a person’s mind.

_A young Xanxus looked at the fiery-haired woman who was pointing a stick at his unmoving Ma, “What are you doin’ to Ma, trash?” he snarled._

_The woman looked startled and turned to look at him, “O-oh, hi there.”  She waved the stick and suddenly Xanxus couldn’t move, “What the fuck?!”_

_The woman smiled apologetically, “I’m not hurting her!”  She babbled to him, “I just need to borrow one of her eggs- the things that women make babies out of- so that my husband and I can have a baby of our own.”_

_Xanxus stopped struggling for a second, “Wouldn’t that make them my brother or sister or some shit?” he asked confusedly._

_The woman smiled, “This is your Mum then?”  Xanxus nodded, “Then yes, I’ll use my magic- what I’m using my stick for- to do some special things, but your Mum will still be a part of my baby, so technically they’ll be your little half-brother or half-sister.  You won’t remember any of this, of course, but explaining it to you makes me feel better.”_

_Xanxus began to struggle again and the woman smiled sadly at him, “I’m sorry, kiddo.  If it helps, I’m Lily Evans-Potter and your Mum is technically my Grandfather’s niece, which is why I needed her eggs specifically.  My Mum was Jasmine Evans, her father was an Italian Resistance soldier and her mum was a nurse from England, but anyways- sorry kiddo.  Obliviate.”_

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

 


End file.
